A Secret Between Friends
by novasenshi
Summary: RxS?/KxS? Sora and Kairi are getting married. Riku is finally coming to terms with the way he feels about Sora and wants to know how Sora feels about him. Will Riku find out? Or will the wedding destroy everything? My first yaoi!
1. Announcements

Announcements  
  
"Everyone Kairi and I are getting married."  
  
My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I heard him say that. I turned my head to the couple and watched them smile at each other. One side of me wanted to throw a chair at them and the other wanted to congratulate them. Of course, considering I'm such a good guy; I had to go with the second thought.  
  
"Sora, Kairi congrats." I smiled at the two.  
  
Kairi gave me a warm hug and Sora shook my hand. When he let his hand fell from mine; I felt a sudden loss. The loss of never having my best friend to myself, and the loss of never telling him what he truly meant to me.  
  
Sometimes I catch myself becoming very nostalgic about Sora and me way back before Princess Kairi came along. I had Sora all to myself without having to worry about a thing. Does that make me gay? HELL NO! Well... okay maybe bi- sexual. The only male on male thoughts I ever had was between Sora and me. He is the first and only guy I would want to sleep with.  
  
"Riku, can you come with me?" I heard Sora ask breaking my thoughts.  
  
I looked up at him and brushed my silver hair from my eyes. He had this odd look on his face, but I decided to ignore that and just follow.  
  
He continued to lead me until I felt an ice cold feeling run up my leg and noticed we were standing ankle deep in the ocean. It wasn't the wet shoes that shocked me completely; it was Sora. I wasn't really paying attention to his appearance tonight, so his presents caught me a little off guard.  
  
He had on a see-through white shirt and tan pants that were rolled up a bit. His tan skin and golden hair almost looked un-real, not to mention the way the wind blew made him look like a damn SEX GOD.  
  
I was so caught up in fantasizing over how good he looked that I didn't notice his blue eyes staring at me.  
  
"Riku?" he asked questioningly.  
  
I shook my head, trying to clear it of anything that distracted me and looked at Sora. I gave him my best smirk and punched him in the arm.  
  
"My little Sora is finally getting married. It took you long enough," I teased.  
  
"I'm only 22," He retorted. "Anyway what about you?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
"The girl I was going to marry is now taken, unless she declares her un- dying love for me I guess I'm just outta' luck," I joked.  
  
Sora blinked for a second and suddenly glared at me. It only took him... oh, I don't know 6 hours to figure out I was talking about Kairi. Not the sharpest pencil in the box, now are we, Sora?  
  
I gave Sora an innocent look and was rewarded with a laugh. "You were always a joker," he smiled.  
  
What do you mean, "Were always a joker?" I thought to myself. What am I now? I mentally slapped myself in the head to stay focus. This brought up a question.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked uneasily.  
  
Sora kicked his foot in the water and laughed. "Remember when we had swimming races? The winner would get to go on a date with Kairi and the loser would have to do something stupid in front of her."  
  
"Yeah?!" I said wanting to hurry this up.  
  
"Well, I find it funny that it was you who always won. It was you who was always on top. It made me feel like a loser. Now I have Kairi forever. I don't have to worry about losing her to you anymore." Sora whispered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Are we here to talk about your happy love life and my misfortune, or are you going to tell me something important?" I asked, losing my patience every second of the conversation.  
  
Sora whipped around and faced me. He took one of my hands in his and held it. I literally felt my heart flip and my breath stop completely. All my hopes and dreams began to build.  
  
"Sora w-would you be my... um I mean... our best man?"  
  
Then they plummeted as quickly as they rose...  
  
"B-best man?" I choked.  
  
Sora gave me his silly little smile and nodded his head. I angrily pulled my hand out of his and paced in the glittering water. Why was I so upset? Did I really think he would just drop Kairi and declare his love too me? No... well okay yeah, maybe... but that is not the point. How could I be the best man at a wedding I didn't want to exist? Ya know, if I told him my feelings for him and knew his for me, this would be 100% easier.  
  
"Hey um... Sora?" I started, looking up at him.  
  
He still had that smile on his face. "Yeah!?"  
  
I took his hand in mine and pulled him closer to me. I felt him pull back a bit, so I brought my lips up to his ear.  
  
I want you! That's all I have to say. It'll be easy, right? Right!  
  
"Sora, I-"  
  
"There you two are. Did you-" a high pitched voice interrupted.  
  
I turned my head to the intruder and glared... as deadly as possible.  
  
"S-sorry, did I interrupt something?" Kairi asked, backing up.  
  
"N-no, Riku was about to tell me his answer about being our best man." Sora stuttered.  
  
Kairi smiled and jumped up and down. "Are you going to do it Riku? It would mean so much."  
  
I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "Love too."  
  
They both smiled at me, and I mentally punched myself.  
  
Bravo, Mr. Going-to-give-love-confession. Just Bravo! 


	2. Suits

Suits  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Kairi screamed into the telephone.  
  
I laughed to myself as I watched her face transform from to calm-panic-and just plain pissed. Through all that screaming, I was only able to make out:  
  
Wedding is tomorrow The dress is not ready  
  
It's been a month since I told them I'd be their best man. I tell myself everyday that this is for the best. The more and more I thought it, the more I hated it.  
  
"Yo!Riku." I heard my Sex God call.  
  
I turned around and smiled, "Your wife is gonna have a heart attack." Ha! I wish.  
  
Sora looked at Kairi and rolled his eyes. "She's been like that for weeks. Anyway, let's go pick up our suits."  
  
I jumped up from my seat and ran outside. "Glad to get away from that mad woman."  
  
I looked at Sora for an agreement but he was completely out of it.  
  
"You okay? You look like you're in a different world."  
  
"I'm fine. Let's go."  
  
I shook my head and began walking.  
  
  
  
"What do you think?" Sora asked, stepping out of the dressing room.  
  
He wore white loose pants and a white vest that went past his knees and hung open. You could easily see his muscles and man was it driving me wild.  
  
"Well?" He asked again.  
  
"That's your suite?" I answered.  
  
Sora rolled his eyes, "Riku, we live on an island. Do you really think I could stay alive in a normal tux? It's more than 106 degrees outside! I would fry in ever way possible."  
  
"Well in that case. you look good." I stated plainly.  
  
Sora smiled and pulled a black and silver hair tie from his pocket.  
  
"Hey, I gave you that when we were 17. Your damn hair grew and was all over the place. So I made you that to keep it back," I smiled.  
  
Sora nodded and handed it to me. "I'm wearing my hair back for the wedding. It goes with my suit so I'm wearing it. Think you can put it in my hair?"  
  
I stared at Sora and then at the hair tie. The silver and black shined in my hands. I watched Sora turn his back to me.  
  
When I was close enough to reach his hair I took a deep breath. My fingers touched the strands so gently so as not to damage them.  
  
His hair was soft and smelled great. I ran my fingers through it again taking in the scent. I heard him moan a bit and moved his head away.  
  
'Damn! Does he want me to rape him or something?' I thought putting the tie in his hair.  
  
He turned around and gave me a big smile, "Now how do I look?" he said, proudly.  
  
"If you backed up, I could tell you." I said watching him take a few steps back.  
  
If he was only closer, we could have been kissing. Not that I wouldn't mind or anything.  
  
"Why don't you put on your suit? I want to see how it looks on you." Sora asked.  
  
"Checking me out?" I joked, walking into the dressing room.  
  
I heard Sora laugh but he didn't answer my question. I shrugged my shoulders and began taking off my clothes. Once I got down to my black boxers I looked in the mirror.  
  
"What is it he doesn't like?" I whispered looking over my body.  
  
I was tan, tall, and very fit. My white hair was a bit past my shoulders, which added to my sexiness.  
  
"Rikkkkkuu! Hurry up!" Sora whined.  
  
I smirked to myself and began dressing. When I came out the dressing room; Sora began to laugh.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You look weird. I've never seen you dressed up formally. You always wear laid back clothes. It's not you at all." Sora laughed putting his hand on my shoulder for support.  
  
"Maybe I should dress like this more often. It would bug the crap out of you." I laughed.  
  
Sora squeezed my shoulder and came in closer to my face.  
  
"You look way better in laid back clothes. I wouldn't want you any other way."  
  
I blushed a deep red after that little statement. I knew he didn't mean it that way, but if he didn't move his face from in front of mine, I might have done do something I'd regret.  
  
"Let me get this off then. Anyway, we should get going. Tidus and Wakka want us to go out to dinner with them," I said running back into the dressing room.  
  
When I turned around to shut the door I took a look at Sora and swore he was blushing. Maybe my dreams will come true after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you guys think of the 1st two chapters? Good? Bad? Well either way.please review! It will make me feel 100% better! 


	3. Surprise

Before I start this chapter. I would like to say THANK YOU to all the people who took up for me in my reviews. For those who don't know someone said something that really didn't have to be said. Not only did he/she insult me. he insulted my fans.. If that little DICK is reading this I would like to say this:  
  
DON'T READ MY DAMN STORY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRINGS AND DON'T TALK ABOUT PEOPLE WHO DO HAVE A THING FOR YAOI. WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR PISS ASS JUDGEMENT AND WOULD LIKE IT IF YOU KEPT IT TO YOURSELF!  
  
I would also like to say THANKS to all my other reviewers. You guys made me feel great so I'm giving you 2 CHAPTERS TODAY! WOOOOO HOOOOOOO! Well I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
~~~ Surprise  
  
  
  
"Sora! Man you got to be kidding me!" Wakka yelled.  
  
"Everything is already jammed enough. I can't have a bachelor party." Sora sighed, rubbing his head.  
  
I looked up at Wakka and saw him smirk at me. I raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Where's Tidus?" Sora suddenly asked.  
  
"Oh, um. he decided to stay home. Not feeling well, ya know." Wakka smiled.  
  
Sora shook his head and looked at me, "We should head back."  
  
"W-wait! Tidus wants us to stop by his place. He said he has something important to give you." Wakka yelled.  
  
Sora and I gave him an odd look, and Wakka smiled again.  
  
~~~  
  
The walk to Tidus's house took about 10 minutes. Usually, it's 5, but Wakka kept stopping us to do 'other stuff.' The only reason we made it there in 10 was because Sora said he'll kill him if he stopped again. God only knows how long it would have taken us.  
  
"Yo, guys. I was wondering when you were going to get here." Tidus smiled answering the door.  
  
"It would have been longer if Sora didn't threaten to kill Wakka." I laughed.  
  
Sora pushed me playfully and laughed also. "So, what do you have to give me?" Sora asked.  
  
"Why don't you come in?" Tidus said moving out the way.  
  
Sora and I looked at each other and entered. Everything was fine until we heard the door shut, and total darkness covered us.  
  
"Um. Tidus; you think you can turn on a light?" Sora called.  
  
When there wasn't an answer, I felt myself panic a little.  
  
"Do you think it's the heartless again?" I whispered; trying to get in front of Sora.  
  
I felt him push me back and move in front of me. "I'll protect you this time," he whispered.  
  
I felt my face turn red but quickly got rid of the feeling. If there were heartless here I would have to concentrate.  
  
"Sora?" I whispered.  
  
Sora moved back and into me, putting his head on my shoulder. I couldn't see his face but I knew it was pretty close.  
  
"Riku. I won't let the darkness take you again," he said.  
  
I would have said something but a loud, "NOW!" interrupted me. Sora's body moved away from mine and the lights were flashed on.  
  
"SURPRISE!" a group of men yelled at us.  
  
Sora jumped back, staring in surprise. Wearing big smiles Wakka and Tidus came over to us.  
  
"We thought a bachelor party would be the greatest gift for you," Tidus smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, feeling a bit left out.  
  
"We tried, but you seemed to be with Sora every second. We couldn't just pull you over and not have him expect something," Wakka said.  
  
"Anyway, I've been waiting forever for you to get here. Let's get this party started with a little dancing," Tidus said, walking over to a large box.  
  
"Um. is there something in there?" Sora asked.  
  
Wakka and Tidus laughed, "Man, it's a bachelor party. What do you think is in here?" they both said.  
  
The party began to quiet down as Wakka moved to the crowd of men. "Now that our party boy is finally here we can start this. Can I have some music? You boys get ready. Our lovely lady is about to make an entrance."  
  
The music started to play after Tidus gave the box two loud taps. There were a few muffled noses from inside of the box and a sudden mist hit the room. There were boys whooping and cheering as an outline of a woman moved about in the haze filled.  
  
"Now here's our lovely STRI-" Wakka began but suddenly stopped.  
  
The crowd of men stopped cheering and stared, wide-eyed. Tidus's face turned beet red, and I began to laugh.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Wakka and Tidus yelled at the girl. 


	4. Party

Party  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Now here's our lovely STRI-" Wakka began but suddenly stopped.  
  
The crowd of men stopped cheering and stared, wide-eyed. Tidus's face turned beet red, and I began to laugh.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Wakka and Tidus yelled at the girl.  
  
  
  
"I knew you perverts were going to have a bachelor party. I got rid of that nasty girl that was going to dance for you and took her place. I'm going to make sure you don't make fools out of yourselves," the girl smiled.  
  
I looked at Tidus and Wakka and almost bust out laughing. The look that Tidus and Wakka gave her was priceless. They both had their fists clenched and their faces red.  
  
"You messed up our party FOR THAT?" Wakka hollered.  
  
The girl gave him a smile and nodded her head.  
  
"YOU'RE DEAD!" Wakka and Tidus screamed chasing after her.  
  
"Guys, I'm sure she didn't mean it." Sora chuckled.  
  
"Selphie got herself in trouble this time," I whispered over to Sora.  
  
He nodded his head and gave me a smile.  
  
"Well, guys, I hope that isn't going to mess up the party. Turn the music up and PARTY!" I yelled picking up a nearby beer bottle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Did you stop chasing Selphie?" I asked Wakka as he bust into the room an hour later.  
  
He gave me a deathly glare and shrugged, "She's hiding."  
  
"Well, I'm sure she gave up and decided to go home. Anyway, have you seen Sora around here? He went to go get another beer and never came back." I asked, looking around.  
  
"You worry too much man; Sora is a big boy. I'm sure he's talking to someone or is drunk off his ass. How many drinks has he had?"  
  
"5. 6? I don't know I'd lost count. I better find him to make sure he's okay," I said, leaving Wakka to him self.  
  
  
  
I checked the first floor and didn't find Sora anywhere. Someone told me they saw him go upstairs, so I headed up there. I looked in the first two bedrooms, the bathroom, and the balcony without any luck.  
  
"Sora, I hope you aren't passed out somewhere," I whispered.  
  
"If I was passed out I wouldn't be standing here," I heard a voice mumble.  
  
I turned around and saw a very drunk Sora staring at me. He had this glazed look in his eyes and a stupid smirk on his face.  
  
"I was hoping you would come find me Riku." Sora mumbled walking over to me.  
  
"Sora. I think you should lie down. You are very drunk and I wouldn't want you pushing chunks all over me," I joked.  
  
Sora smiled at me and fell into my arms. I yelled a bit as we both fell over onto the ground.  
  
"I thought you were stronger than that." Sora laughed poking me in the chest.  
  
"S-Sora can you get off of me?"  
  
"But I'm so comfortable Riku."  
  
I looked down at Sora's baby face and rolled my eyes. I slid out from under him making him hit the ground. He whined and glared at me.  
  
"Come on. I'll put you in one of the bedrooms so you can lie down. You shouldn't really drink so much, ya know?" I said taking his hand.  
  
I helped Sora up and began walking him to the nearest room. On the way he kept rubbing against me and doing little things that drove me insane. When we finally got to the room Sora jumped onto the bed.  
  
"Riku you always take good care of me."  
  
"You're like a brother to me."  
  
Sora looked at me and blushed a bit.  
  
"What?" I asked, finding his actions a little confusing.  
  
"Can you sit on the bed with me Riku? We haven't had time to talk since this wedding thing came up."  
  
I shook my head and jumped down beside Sora. He gave me a little smile as he lied on his back.  
  
"Ya know, this whole wedding idea was Kairi's," Sora laughed.  
  
I turned around and gave him an odd look. "So, you are saying you don't want to marry her?"  
  
"I'm not saying I don't want to marry her, I don't know what I'm saying, really."  
  
"It's because you're drunk," I added.  
  
Sora sat up and put his left hand on mine. "What about you? When are you deciding to get married?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't really found the right person and all," I whispered taking a few glances at our hands. He kept rubbing it, distracting me in every way possible.  
  
Sora put his head on my shoulder and giggled.  
  
"When I think about it I can't really picture you with a normal girl. She would have to be strong and love adventure. She would have to know a lot about you and know what kind of things you like. She would have to be someone who grew up with you."  
  
I nodded my head and brushed my cheek in Sora's hair. "Sounds a bit like you."  
  
Sora looked up at me with his drunken eyes and smirked, "Maybe I was describing myself."  
  
"WHAT?" I yelled, jumping up.  
  
Sora laughed at my reaction and stood up, too.  
  
"Come on, Riku. I have to get married tomorrow, and it's my bachelor party. Isn't the man supposed to have his one last time the night before his wedding?"  
  
"B-but I'm a guy and your best friend. You can't-"  
  
"-I don't care what you are Riku."  
  
I looked at Sora wide-eyed and backed into the door. He walked closer until he pinned me on the wall and breathed down my neck.  
  
"Sora, you are very very drunk. This isn't something you want to do."  
  
"But it's something you want to do?"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Then I don't see the problem." Sora said pressing his lips to mine.  
  
I tried to push him away from me but my body was reacting very strong to it. I felt Sora's hand brush down my chest and from the looks of it. he was enjoying this as much as I was.  
  
Sora pulled away a bit and gave me a smirk, "Liking this are we?" He asked pushing against my body.  
  
"I still don't think we should do this. You are getting married tomorrow." I whispered.  
  
"That's precisely why we should do this. We may never have another chance." Sora said pushing me over to the bed.  
  
Sora threw his body over mine's and started kissing me again. I decided not to fight him off because it was something I really wanted.  
  
"Now I'm not going to force you Riku. As tempting as it may sound, I'm not going to rape you. Do you want this or not?" Sora asked looking directly into my the eyes.  
  
I turned my head a bit as if pondering his question. I looked at Sora and gave him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"It's what I always wanted."  
  
Sora smiled again and kissed me a bit harder than before. We both moaned into each others mouths and began feeling each other. Sora had his hand up the front of my shirt and was rubbing up my chest. My hands were up the back of Sora's shirt, rubbing his back.  
  
"Stop!" I whispered suddenly pushing Sora off of him.  
  
Sora gave me a confused look but smiled when I began taking off his shirt. I then rolled Sora over so I was now on top. I kissed Sora's chest and licked him every now and then.  
  
"This isn't fair." Sora whined as he moved under Riku's touch.  
  
"Life isn't fair." I whispered back.  
  
When Sora whined again I looked up at him.  
  
"Kiss me again." Sora said pulling me down to him.  
  
Our lips smashed against each other and I felt Sora's tongue slip into my mouth. He moaned out as he pushed me closer to him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" A squeaky voice yelled into the room.  
  
~~~  
  
SOOOOOOOO I GAVE You guys 2 chapters! What do you think? I really really hope you liked it. Well the only thing I ask of you is. TO REVIEW! That would be a BIG help!  
  
THANKS! 


	5. A Chance or a Choice

A Chance or a Choice  
  
Sora and I both jumped as Selphie stared at us bug eyed. Sora pulled his shirt back on and I walked to the other side of the room.  
  
"G-guys. what were you doing?" Selphie's shaky voice asked.  
  
"Close the door and sit down." I said staring at her.  
  
Selphie did as she was told and sat in a near by chair. "So?"  
  
Sora and I took a deep breath and stared at the ground.  
  
"You guys have to explain this to me. If I'm mistaken, I believe Sora is getting married tomorrow to Kairi, not Riku."  
  
"I know, I know, I know. It's just. we. I."  
  
"It's okay, Sora." I said walking over to the door. "It was a mistake. You are drunk. you might have thought I was Kairi or something."  
  
"I wish that was only it." Sora whispered.  
  
Selphie and I looked at him shocked.  
  
"I know you guys are confused, especially you, Riku. But I. it's just too late now. I did something I can't forget, and it's better if we talked this out." Sora said uneasily.  
  
"You're still drunk. Everything is just fine. when you see Kairi you're sen- "  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HER!" Sora screamed at Selphie.  
  
"S-sora what are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"I." Sora lied back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Um. I'm going to go back in the hallway. Riku please try to talk some sense back into this boy." Selphie said as she left.  
  
I looked up at Sora and felt my cheeks burn red. Everything I wanted was finally about to come true. but I felt miserable. I kept thinking about Kairi sitting all alone in her wedding dress while Sora and I made out somewhere in the bushes. Just to think about it. That doesn't sound like a bad idea. NO! No no no no no Riku. you are supposed to talk sense into him.  
  
"Riku?" Sora asked from the bed.  
  
I looked up at him expecting him to be staring at me, but he still had his eyes on the ceiling.  
  
"I'm sorry if I confused you. I know this must be hard for you, and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again."  
  
"Sora, what are you talking about?" I asked sitting down on the bed beside him. "I still want to be your buddy even after tonight. You were drunk, and your hormones were probably going out of control."  
  
"Riku. I almost had sex with you. The scary thing about that isn't the fact you're a guy, but the fact I would have enjoyed it. Who knows where we could have ended up if Selphie didn't stop us?"  
  
I lied down next to Sora and stared up at the ceiling. Sora did have a point after all. it was a little scary thinking that we both would have enjoyed it. As much as I wanted it I couldn't just hurt Kairi like that.  
  
"Well, you know what we have to do, then?" I asked.  
  
Sora suddenly stood up and looked me in the eyes. "Riku if you tell me how you truly feel I'll listen."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look, if you have feelings for me. I won't marry Kairi tomorrow. I do love her; I really do. But I think I may have some sort of fee-"  
  
"Sora, you can't do this. I won't let you do this." I yelled.  
  
Sora looked at me, "Just tell me your feelings, Riku. That's all I'm asking from you."  
  
"SORA! I don't have any feelings for you. None. ZIP, ZERO, NOTHING! Like I said before, you were very drunk. I was even drunk myself. We both did something we shouldn't have done, and it's over now."  
  
"We could have been at it still." Sora yelled back.  
  
"Then what would have happened once the alcohol wore off? We would be freaked out and maybe afraid to be alone together."  
  
"Riku, I know-"  
  
"Sora you know nothing. You are still hammered and confused. Why don't you go home to your fiancée? I'm sure she is waiting for you," I said getting up off the bed.  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Sora, just go, okay? We both have to get up early in the morning."  
  
Sora became silent. Pushed past me he said, "I only want to know how you feel."  
  
I was ready to argue again, but he had already left the room. I sat down on the bed, feeling my heart slowly break. I heard a sigh from the door and guessed it was Selphie.  
  
"Did you talk some sense into him?" she asked.  
  
I nodded my head, unable to say anything. She sat down beside me and brushed her hand through my hair. "You really like him, don't you?"  
  
I remained silent, Selphie pushed me a bit, "its okay Riku. Whatever you said to him was for the best."  
  
She then stood up and gave my head a little hug, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
I nodded my head again and waited for her to leave. Once I was sure she was gone, I lied back down on the bed.  
  
"Just tell me your feelings Riku. That's all I'm asking from you," kept repeating in my mind.  
  
I took a deep breath and grabbed a pillow. "I'm deeply in love with you, Sora, except I can't be with you now. not like this." I whispered feeling the tears slide down my face.  
  
I guess I'll have to spend the night at Tidus's house tonight.  
  
~~~ SOOOOOOOOOOO MY HAPPY FANS! WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOU THAT? I hope you liked and you can tell me in a REVIEW~ (oooooh! Wow!) I am also starting a mailing list so you guys know when I updated and what not. If you would like to join that. please leave your e-mail add in a review or e-mail me at LADYSESSHOUMARU@yahoo.com  
  
THANKS! 


	6. Everything Before the Wedding

Everything before the Wedding  
  
The next day I felt like a pail of crap. All last night, Tidus kept bothering me and asking me why I was sleeping over at his house. It took a great amount of power NOT to punch him in the face. He finally left me alone two hours later, and I was able to get a bit of sleep.  
  
"Riku, are you awake?" Tidus called, from downstairs.  
  
I gave the boy a reply, and then pushed my head under the covers.  
  
"Hurry down! You can't sleep in all day. Remember the wedding?" he yelled.  
  
I moaned in frustration and pulled the covers off of my head. Why did that little brat have to remind me? Not that I forgot or anything.  
  
I got up from the bed and made my way to the bathroom.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Riku?" I mumbled, closing the bathroom door behind me.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sora, you've been acting strangely. Are you okay?" Kairi asked.  
  
Smiling, Sora looked up at his future wife. After all, today was their wedding, and he couldn't act miserably. It was ten in the morning and their wedding was at 6:00. He had nine hours to forget everything that happened between Riku and him.  
  
'It's for the best.' Sora thought.  
  
"Let's go for a swim, Sora. We still have a few hours and I'm sure it will help you relax. What do you say?" Kairi smiled.  
  
Sora looked up at her and nodded his head in agreement.  
  
~~~  
  
2 HOURS BEFORE WEDDING-SORA'S HOUSE  
  
"Are you sure you can see him, Riku?" Selphie whispered in my ear.  
  
I nodded my head and continued walking towards Sora's house.  
  
What would I say to him? How should I act?  
  
Those questions scattered through my mind making me want to scream out in frustration. I took a glance at Selphie and saw her pulling on her hair.  
  
"Why are you so nervous?" I asked.  
  
"This is my problem, too. I'm the only one who knows what happened between you two. This is so FRUSTRATING!"  
  
I shook my head as we walked up Sora's steps. In my mind, I kept picturing the steps getting longer and longer. It was like my mind was drifting off to some other place. some place where Sora could never get to me.  
  
I heard Selphie knock on the door. Almost immediately, Sora's smiling face greeted us. As soon was we walked inside, Selphie and Sora started a conversation.  
  
After ten minutes, Sora looked at me and smiled.  
  
"Did you remember to pick up your suit?" he asked.  
  
"Did you remember to pick up your suit?" What kind of question was that? I should hit him for acting so calm, when I'm about to go crazy.  
  
"Yea, I picked it up this morning," I smiled.  
  
"Do you know if Wakka and Tidus got theirs?" he asked.  
  
"They're doing that right now." I smiled again.  
  
I looked at Selphie and saw her smiling at us. I raised an eyebrow and she blushed.  
  
"Where's Kairi?" she asked.  
  
"She went to pick up her dress and is getting ready for the wedding," Sora smiled.  
  
Selphie jumped, "You mean, she left and didn't tell me? I was supposed to go with her! Guys, I'm sorry, but I have to go."  
  
Selphie gave us each a hug and ran out the front door.  
  
I looked at Sora and felt myself becoming very nervous.  
  
"You want something to drink?" Sora asked suddenly.  
  
I shook my head no and chuckled.  
  
"I was just thinking. I didn't finish my speech for your wedding. It's like me to forget isn't it?" I laughed.  
  
Sora gave me an odd look, "Not really, but I guess you should go finish it. Wouldn't want the best man to look like a fool."  
  
I nodded my head and we both stood up.  
  
Sora walked me to the door and smiled, "I guess I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah!" I whispered.  
  
I gave Sora a quick glance and left.  
  
~~~  
  
1 HOUR BEFORE WEDDING- WOMEN'S BEACH HOUSE  
  
"Kairi, you need to calm down!" Selphie yelled.  
  
"I'm sooo nervous. I'm getting married in an hour." Kairi screamed.  
  
Selphie grabbed her, and forced her to seat down in a chair.  
  
"Is there something else bothering you? You can't really be this nervous about getting married," Selphie asked.  
  
Nodding, Kairi stared at the ground.  
  
"It's about Sora, to tell you the truth. He's been acting odd ever since this wedding idea came up. I thought I could act like nothing was wrong, but last night he came home depressed. It was like he wanted to be somewhere else and not home with me. I tried making him feel better-"  
  
"How?" Selphie interrupted.  
  
Kairi shot her an evil glare, "That's none of your business. The point is. I didn't feel the things I used to from him. I remember how I could feel love, passion, kindness, and friendship. Now, it's just. friendship. It worries me."  
  
Selphie smiled and gave Kairi a hug. "It's so romantic how you worry about your husband. I'm sure whatever you are feeling is wedding jitters. The same goes for him, too. You are getting married today! You should feel so excited!"  
  
"You're right," Kairi said, grinning.  
  
Selphie stood up and gave her friend another hug, "I have faith in you. You are my best friend, and I can't allow 'freaking out' on your special day."  
  
Selphie smiled at Kairi. "I'll be back. I'm going to see what everyone is doing. You get dressed and I'll see you in a bit."  
  
When Selphie left the room she sighed to herself, "Why did I say something like that?"  
  
~~~  
  
30 MINUTES BEFORE WEDDING- MEN'S BEACH HOUSE  
  
"Riku, you look so weird," Tidus laughed, when I modeled my suit for him.  
  
I smiled and looked in a mirror, "Sora said the same thing to me."  
  
"What's the problem with you and Sora anyway? You guys have been neglecting each other ever since that party."  
  
"We are just focusing more on the wedding. Everyone's been neglecting everyone." I smiled, averting his eyes.  
  
"Whatever. If you ask me, I think something is up." Wakka interrupted.  
  
"How long have you been here?" I asked, turning to him.  
  
"Long enough to know you're telling a lie. You and Sora are my friends, and if there is something bothering you, you can tell me." Wakka said.  
  
"Me, too," Tidus added.  
  
"If there is a problem with Sora and myself, we can handle it. Thank you for caring, you guys, but we can take care of ourselves," I answered.  
  
"Well if that's true, here's your chance." Tidus laughed.  
  
I looked at Tidus and turned to see what he was looking at. Sora stood in the doorway with an odd expression across his face.  
  
"Sora?" I asked.  
  
"I have to talk to you," he mumbled, pivoting out into the room.  
  
I looked at Wakka and Tidus for support. They gave me thumbs up, with a wink. I rolled my eyes.  
  
I left the room, and blushed when I saw Sora. He was leaning against the wall with some of his chestnut hair covering his eyes. He was wearing his 'tux' and he was trying to pull his hair into a ponytail.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, trying to cover the blush.  
  
Sora looked up at me and then walked down the hallway. I called out to him and he waved his hand for me to follow.  
  
We strolled to the beach house up a little platform. We watched a little spring for a bit and finally made our way inside our old secret passage.  
  
(A/N: You know the place where Kairi and Sora drew the pictures in the game?)  
  
"Sora, what do you want? You have ten minutes before your wedding and you are playing follow the leader!" I yelled.  
  
"God, Riku, can't I just walk with you?" Sora replied.  
  
"Not when you're about to get married," I said, in a softer tone.  
  
Sora walked over to me and began pushing me in the chest.  
  
"I-"  
  
Push  
  
"Don't-"  
  
Push  
  
"Care!"  
  
When he finally stopped pushing me, I was up against the wall. I tried pushing him back, but surprisingly, he pinned me.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" I questioned.  
  
"Because I can't get you out of my mind," Sora mumbled.  
  
That statement left me a bit speechless. I stared into Sora's eyes. I wanted to kiss him, but my mind kept picturing Kairi.  
  
"Well, you have to get me out of your mind. I already told you that I don't like you in that way!" I screamed.  
  
"I think you're lying to me. There is something holding you back, and I want you to tell me, now!"  
  
"No!" I said, turning my head.  
  
"Sooo, there is something," Sora smirked.  
  
(A/N: HA! Riku just gave himself away!)  
  
I opened my mouth to say something but Sora kissed me. I tried wiggling out of his grip, but he just kissed me harder. When he did decide to pull away he starting kissing my neck.  
  
"Tell me," he whispered.  
  
"There's nothing to tell," I lied.  
  
Sora took his hand and started rubbing Riku's chest.  
  
"Tell me," Sora whispered again.  
  
"There isn't anything for me to tell." I whimpered.  
  
Sora brought his lips to my chest and gave it a kiss, "If there isn't anything to tell, why aren't you stopping me or fighting back?"  
  
"Because," I mumbled.  
  
"Because why?" Sora asked.  
  
He looked me in the eyes and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"Riku, why?" he asked again.  
  
I wanted to punch him and run away. I wanted to kick the living shit out of him. Every bad thing you could possibly want to do to another person, I wanted to do to him, except I did the complete opposite.  
  
"Because. I like you, too," I murmured.  
  
Sora smiled and gently kissed me on the lips. Automatically, my arms went around, holding him closer to me.  
  
'This isn't right.' my stupid brain screamed.  
  
I pushed Sora away and frowned, "You're getting married."  
  
"I won't get married." he whispered.  
  
"No! We can't do this to Kairi. It just isn't right," I groaned.  
  
Sora thought about it and agreed.  
  
"Can we figure something out?" Sora questioned.  
  
"I'm sure once you're married your feelings for me will go away," I smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked.  
  
I nodded my head and pulled him in for a kiss. We were inches apart but he suddenly pulled away from me. I asked him what was wrong, but he lifted his hand for me to be quiet.  
  
"Did you hear that?" he asked.  
  
I shrugged, "Animals? Anyway, we should be going."  
  
I gave Sora a deep kiss and we left the passage without another word.  
  
I felt really good for telling him how I felt and knowing his feelings for me. The only problem we had to face now was Kairi. I knew we should have told her last night, but I didn't want to hurt her. She really does love Sora, and it would kill her if she found out he loves their best friend.  
  
"Where were you? Everyone has been looking all over for you two. You better come on or you're going to be late." Selphie yelled, running to us.  
  
"I'm going to find Wakka and Tidus. I'll see you at the wedding." I whispered to Sora.  
  
Sora nodded his head and allowed Selphie to drag him away. I watched them for a second and shook my head.  
  
"Just you wait, Sora. As soon as you're married. you can forget about me. I'll make sure you do." I whispered, turning away. ~~~~~  
  
OH MY! What is Riku thinking? Well people, there is only one more chapter left and I'm done with this fic. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter. 


	7. Who's going with whom?

Before I start this chapter I would like to say, "THANK YOU!" Your reviews made me feel sooooo good and made me want to write this chapter as wonderful as possible. You guys are wonderful and I hope this chapter will satisfy you all. It does jump around a bit... but I promise it will be good!  
  
Thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Who's going with whom?  
  
~  
  
"Did Sora and you make up?" Wakka asked me as we watched a few couples promenade down the aisle.  
  
I chuckled, giving him a mischievous grin, "Of course we made-up. We are best friends, after all. People can't stay mad forever"  
  
Wakka shook his head and turned towards Selphie and Tidus. They were both blushing and talking 100 million miles per hour. "Hey, love birds. You better stop flirting and get in line. You're going to miss your turn," Wakka laughed.  
  
They turned to him, mouths wide open, and hurried to get behind another couple. I couldn't help but think how perfect the two looked together, and it made me a little envious. I glanced at Wakka and saw him flirting with his walking partner. She was the twin sister of my partner (I knew she wasn't my partner because his was wearing a blue dress, and my partner was wearing white.) They were the cousins of Sora. I remembered seeing them once at Sora's family get together. I still have no idea how one of them ended up being my partner. They were very nice girls, but I didn't know them from a can of paint.  
  
I watched Wakka and his partner walk down the aisle, and I took that as my cue to find my partner. It didn't take me long to find her. She was having a deep discussion with Kairi. Kairi was covering her wedding dress with a coat and she had this strange look on her face. I walked behind my partner and grabbed one of her hands.  
  
"We'd better go. We're next," I whispered.  
  
My partner smiled and I blushed. When she did that saw a little Sora in her, I guess that would make sense since she was his cousin. I smiled and held her hand tighter. I looked at Kairi and noticed her eyes were transfixed on our hands.  
  
"What's up?" I questioned.  
  
"Are you and Kristy getting friendly?" she asked.  
  
I looked at my partner, Kristy, and nodded. "Oh yea, we've been planning a wedding for a few months now. I gotta tell you, I'm crazy about this girl," I joked.  
  
Kairi smirked, "Let's hope so. Then you can be even closer to Sora." My eyes widened, and Kairi smirked. I was going to reply but, Kristy pulled my arm.  
  
"Riku, we should start walking. We are slowing down the wedding," she whined.  
  
I nodded my head and gave Kairi another look. She had a sudden nervousness in her eyes, but I didn't have time to think about it. Kristy took my arm then we began strolling down the aisle. I heard a few people comment over how cute we looked, asking each other if we were together. I rolled my eyes, and then I noticed Sora. He was smiling brightly and at me and I couldn't help focusing on the way he looked. Everything around him seemed to be bright and to be perfect. The waves from the beach were his background and the light from the sun was his spot light. He glowed with such beauty that I almost wanted to run up and kiss him.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, Kristy let go of my arm and joined rest of the bride's maids, while I quickly met up with Wakka and Tidus. We waited patiently for the flower girl to finish up her job. Soon, musical chirps filled the air and everyone stood.  
  
I watched Sora's eyes widen as he began to turn a cherry shade. I couldn't help feeling a little jealous, but when I saw Kairi, I blushed also.  
  
She wore a strap less cream-colored gown with a traditional kimono print on it. A golden split came up the front of the dress. She wore cream gloves. Her hair was held in a clip, and her see-through veil covered past her nose. I looked at Sora again and saw him smiling at her.  
  
'See Sora? I told you once you're married, you'll forget all about me.' I thought.  
  
Sora suddenly noticed me, as if he read my mind. I nodded my head, as though I was giving him my approval, and he took Kairi's hand.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, have fun on your honeymoon!" I yelled, as Sora threw a few bags in the back of his limo.  
  
Sora winked, "You know I will."  
  
I laughed and turned to Kairi who was standing beside me. I put my arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "You did well," I whispered.  
  
She smiled and rubbed some tears from her eyes, "I'm sure you'll do as well."  
  
I laughed again and gave her a friendly kiss on her head. "I'd better go. Wouldn't want to hold you up."  
  
Kairi nodded her head and gave everyone a wave good-bye. I felt a pair of hands on my back and turned to see Kristy smiling at me.  
  
"Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," I smiled, putting my arm around her.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up later that night, feeling pretty satisfied with the world around me. I glanced at the clock and moaned in frustration.  
  
"It's only two in the morning," I sighed.  
  
There was a movement beside me and warm arms wrapped around me. I smiled and pulled the body closer to me.  
  
"I thought today's wedding was rather interesting," I said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure the bride is having a blast on her honeymoon," the voice replied.  
  
"I'm sure she is," I sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
FLASHBACK~*~*~*~  
  
Sora took Kairi's hand and then gave me another look. I quickly stared at the ground, afraid he would back out. The rest of the guests sat down and the priest cleared his throat and began.  
  
I half listened to what the priest said, but a certain part caught my attention.  
  
"If there is anyone who wishes that these two not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
At that moment Sora and I looked at each other. I'm not sure how long we held that silence, but the priest smiled and continued the reception.  
  
I took a glance at Selphie and saw that she was crying. She looked at me and mouthed, "I'm sorry." I shrugged and turned my attention to the priest. He was now taking their 'I do's, and that's what made my heart ache. I knew I didn't want to hurt Kairi, but I didn't want to hurt myself, either.  
  
"I do," I heard Sora reply.  
  
My heart sank deeper and I clenched my fist.  
  
"Do you Kairi-" the priest began.  
  
I watched Sora again and saw him looking at Kairi with ever-lasting love. I unclenched my fist, making a silent vow that I would not stop them. I bent my head in a defeated sort of way, but something inside of my mind whispered that something was wrong. I heard Kairi's soft cries and Sora's voice whispering her name. My head shot up, and I saw Kairi weeping into her hands.  
  
"I-I c-can't marry you, Sora," she choked.  
  
Sora's face paled and he grabbed Kairi's hands.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
Kairi pulled away and faced me. She had all these emotions on her face, and it was difficult for me to decide what she was feeling. She rubbed more tears from her eyes, giving us her answer. "I saw you. I saw the both of you in our secret passage."  
  
My mouth dropped open. I noticed Sora's do the same. Selphie gasped as the rest of the spectators began whispering.  
  
"H-how? W-when? W-what?" my mouth stuttered.  
  
She sniffed a bit and continued, "As you know, everyone was looking for Sora just before the wedding. Everyone told me not to worry, but I wanted to help. I was hoping I could tell him I had jitters, too, if he felt the same why. I thought, 'Hey, why not go to the secret passage? It's where Sora and I spent most of our time as kids.'  
  
When I got there, I heard you guys talking, so I went in deeper. That's when I saw Sora holding you against the wall. I was going to say something, but the next thing I knew... you guys were kissing. I was completely shocked and ran away."  
  
"That's the sound I heard," Sora muttered.  
  
Kairi turned to him and slapped him across his face. Everyone gasped and Kairi pulled him into a hug. "You idiot, you were going to marry me, just to keep me happy! How could I be happy when you obviously wouldn't be? How long would our marriage last? As your wife, it's my job to make sure you're satisfied. The only way that's going to happen now is if I don't marry you."  
  
Sora nodded his head and kissed her on the cheek. Kairi pulled from him and walked over to me. I held my arms open to hug her, but she slapped me also.  
  
"You'd better take good care of him. I want to see him happy and never depressed in any way," Kairi mumbled.  
  
I nodded my head and held her in a tight hug.  
  
"What about the money we spent on the honeymoon?" Kairi's father yelled.  
  
Kairi laughed, "I'm still going. These two can stay here and maybe I'll find love on my trip."  
  
Everyone began mumbling again, and Kairi gave Sora and me another smile. "I guess I should go change. I w-wouldn't want anyone to think I w-was married." She cried running off. I saw Selphie go after her and Sora walked to me.  
  
"What now?" I asked, feeling guilt run over me.  
  
He took my hand and kissed it lightly, "I guess we go on our 'honeymoon'."  
  
I smiled and we both walked down the aisle hand in hand.  
  
END FLASHBACK~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard the body next to me laugh, "You are such a liar. We both know that Kairi punched the living shit out of us and our parents kept nagging us about the money they spent. I'm surprised we made it out of there alive."  
  
I smiled at my lover, "Sora, I'm trying to look on the bright side."  
  
"Bright side, huh? Well, we did end up together and we have people's blessings. We also learned about Kristy's big time crush on you. I don't think she's giving up," He giggled, rolling on top of me.  
  
"You're right. We're going to have a hard week. You know that, right?" I asked.  
  
Sora smiled and leaned down for a kiss. I smirked to myself and pulled him tightly against me. In the back of my head I knew we would have a few problems with our parents. I also knew facing Kairi when she comes back will be hard. But, as long as I have Sora with me, I'd be able to fight anything. Nothing in this world could pull us apart.  
  
We both knew we'd fight like hell to remind people of that....  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Omg! When I started this chappy I was listening to the K.H. theme song. When I got to the middle, my future wedding song, "Every Heart" (From Inu- yasha) came on. When I finished the story the song "Celebration" came on. I just found that very odd and really funny.  
  
Anyway, what did you think? I know it jumped around a bit... But I really wanted you guys to think Riku was going to end up with Kristy and not Sora. I hope it wasn't' toooooooo confusing. (Hmm, when I think about it... I don't really like the ending....hmmmm)  
  
Also, if you haven't noticed... I put a little Selphie and Tidus "get together??" in it. One of my wonderful reviewers wanted it... so I did it to please you. (U know who u r) I just wanted to fit anything you guys wanted. (Minus the death of Kairi. That would have been great... but I couldn't do that.... yet...)  
  
I hope you enjoyed this story (I had to go BACK to school cuz I thought I left it in my locker. Turns out it was in my book bag. YOU SEE WHAT I DO FOR YOU PEOPLE! It's a FRIDAY!)  
  
I hope you would want to read any of my coming stories and past stories. Please REVIEW and tell me how you feel. ^_^  
  
Ja mata ne, Novasenshi (Kagura) 


End file.
